Is All Really Well?
by EdanWolf16
Summary: While taking Albus to King's Cross, Harry runs across something that he never expected to find, but is it really as bad as one may think?


/AN; No I do not own Potter! Enjoy

King's Cross; Always A Place to Make New Acquaintances

It had been 19 long years since the war with Voldemort, 19 years since he had defeated the darkest wizard to threaten all that was good. Today, well today was a memorable day for him. He was walking into King's Cross with his youngest son, Albus. It was a journey every eleven year old wizarding child awaited. The first trip to Hogwarts. Albus was being teased by his older brother James, a joke that had not burnt out over the summer. As Albus pushed his cart along, slightly behind his brother, he kept hearing the snide remarks from the bushy haired boy.

"Albus, just to know when the hat puts you in Slytherin, I am disowning you. I do not want any association with a Slytherin even if it is my baby brother." James commented, as they approached the platform.

Albus turned to look at his parents, who were listening the whole time. He did not know what to say, would they disown him too, if the hat were to yell out the dreaded name that was Slytherin, would he lose his family. His mother, father, sister…. He hoped not. He turned back, to try to make a comeback remark, and James was already gone. He stopped, and looked at the bricked wall, not sure whether or not he could do this. Maybe he could just go home and become a plan Muggle. Forget he had abilities. Then there would be no reason to be disowned. His father was the savior of the Wizarding World, so why not let him teach what he needed to know? He felt a strong grip on his cart, his father stood there, his green eyes looking calmly into his own. Those eyes seemed to send a psychic connection, urging him to continue this journey. They pushed through the barrier and were face to face with a large crowd of people. The steam billowed from the train as it blew its impatient whistle.

He saw his mother and Lily walk past, going in the direction of James, who was getting his items ready to be loaded. His nerves buckled and he stopped dead in his tracks. His father turned back to him and got close, letting it be known that he was listening and what was said here would not be shared with anybody else.

"Father, what if?" Albus began to ask.

"What if what?" Harry responded, already knowing the question at hand.

"What if I am put into Slytherin?" Albus continued, his voice trembling as he spoke. He was nervous, his green eyes turned down, not wanting to confront his father's answer.

Harry used his hand to turn his son's gaze back to his own, "Albus Severus, you are named for two of the greatests Headmasters of Hogwarts, one of which was a Slytherin. He was the bravest man I have ever known." Harry explained, he could still see a bit of insecurity lingering in his child's eyes. "But if it matters to you that much, you can chose Gryffindor. The hat does take your choice into account." He let his child know. Albus looked back, suddenly a little more confident.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Harry added. He gave his son a quick hug, as he pulled away. Albus began to walk towards the train again, Harry prouder than ever. He stood by Lily, watching Albus step onto the train. He was a proud father, proud of the peace that they lived in now. He turned to where his best friends, Ron and Hermione stood, waving at Rose, their daughter, who was on the train. Truly it was like the day they had first met, except there was nothing evil to threaten their children while in school.

Harry's eyes met a group of Slytherins, following a dark headed child. A child of whom had blue eyes, and appeared no older than James. He had no idea who this child was, and did not know why he was taking notice of him. He turned into the direction the child had come from and saw a woman, no older than himself. She was talking to a young boy, he knew was Albus' age. He could see some nerves there. But he had not gone to school with her, he did not know her. He looked at Ginny, who was looking at the same thing. This woman looked familiar, like somebody they should know. Harry looked back at the train to see the boy step on the train, and back. That had to be his mother. He stepped over to her, his curiosity always being the worst of his traits. He looked down at the child, he had sandy brown hair and grey eyes. Nothing like the other boy, but a face he swore he knew.

"Um, excuse me…" Harry began, not knowing how to introduce himself to a stranger, how to say he just was interested in who in the heck that boy was.

The woman looked up at him, she had a slight curl to her black hair, her eyes blue to the point they almost froze his blood. Even her features looked a bit familiar. The woman looked back down at the child. "Again, Remus, if it is Hufflepuff you desire it is no concern of mine, I just want you happy. Now hurry along and get onto the train. I shall see you at Christmas." She told the young boy, patting him on the head. The boy looked at Harry, a little wide eyed and ran to the train. She then looked back to Harry, a bit irritated and curious. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." She commented, almost snidely.

"Yes, but who might you be. You were not a student at Hogwarts." He responded, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, that bit of information is of no importance to you, I am not even sure if you need to know." He replied as she turned to see the child she called Remus talking to Albus on the train. "But if it is really that important, my name is Seres." She informed him. "Seres Black Diggory."

"Diggory? As in Cedric?" Harry asked, now confused.

"A death that was too tragic to leave alone. I had a couple of people bring me his body and I gave him a second chance at life. It is always a good thing to be a master of potions and in this case it gave me a wonderful man."

"Cedric's alive?" Harry asked, now a tad excited.

"Yes, he is, and has been for a while now. But I doubt that is your real character of interest.

"Well, no, actually. It is….wait Black?" He stopped mid track.

"You are so easily distracted, Potter. But yes Black, I am a member of the oldest and purest wizarding family."

"So Sirius is…."

"He was my cousin, get your verbs correct." She teased. She looked at his scar and then back to the train.

"And your son, the one that got on the train?" Harry looked back, "You called him Remus."

"Yes, Remus, for the werewolf that bit me. I have always loved the name, it is actually a real wolf name." She told him.

"And the other one?" He added. Seres looked a tad confused and looked back to the train.

"You must mean Regulus, my eldest. What about him? Did he hurt one of your kids?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Well it's just that he looks a bit like somebody…." He stated.

"Oh, that, well yes he does look like somebody he is a person after all." Seres was a strange joker, very literal at times, but she knew what he meant. "But his looks are not everything. He just gets them from the family. Looks a lot like his grandfather used to." She winked, walking closer to the train.

"Grandfather?" Harry froze. He looked at the woman again, and back to the train. "His grandfather was Tom Riddle, wasn't he."

"Very good, and to think they all called you an idiot." She teased. "But yes, he was my father. The reason I never went to Hogwarts to myself. And I would thank you not to make a big deal about it. One should not be judged by the actions of their parents and grandparents, you should know that." She reminded him.

Harry nodded, she did not actually seem to be evil, or a bit like her father. Rather the opposite. He did not see a real problem letting the child go without his real heritage being known. But Harry would keep an eye out, for a grandchild of Voldemort could always spell trouble.

"So your mother, you said you were a Black, who was your mother?" Harry asked.

Seres just gave him a look, asking if he really could not figure it out. Harry's eyes grew large and he nodded.

"Bellatrix is your mother." He commented.

"Oh yes, she is. Again, very good."

"Would you like to get together, maybe tomorrow? I feel we should get to know each other."

"The daughter of your worst enemy and you? Well, if we must. I have nothing better going in my day. Besides, what harm can it do?"

Harry reached into his pocket for a piece of parchment, and he quickly wrote down his address, passing it to her. "Anytime tomorrow is fine, and thank you." Harry had no real reason, except to know if his children, his friends, or even Hogwarts was in danger. He shook her hand, "I must get back to…"

"Your wife, I know. No harm, It was a real pleasure to finally meet the man that killed my father." She responded, walking to where she could talk to her son, Regulus who was leaning from the train window. He stood by Ginny and took her hand.

"Harry, who was that?" She asked.

"I will explain it all when we get home, to all of you. Ron, can you gather what may be left of the Order, as well as the DA." He asked. Ron simply nodded. This was not an arrest, rather a moment to understand and make sure things were still safe.

The train began to pull away, all the kids were leaning out waving to the family they were leaving on the platform. The platform was full of waves and kisses being blown. The train was soon gone, another year had now officially begun.


End file.
